1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle doors capable of opening further than ninety degrees. In another of its aspects the invention relates to multiple pivot hinge mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles have side doors for occupant entry that generally pivot out from the automobile at an angle approaching ninety degrees. These doors are usually attached to the automobile at a leading edge of the door and door opening.
In certain applications, specifically in pickup trucks having an oversized cab, a second door is mounted to the trailing edge of the door opening. The two doors cooperate to fill the door opening. It has been found, however, that when the second door only opens to ninety degrees, access to the interior of the truck cab, particular in close quarters, is restricted.
It would be advantageous to develop a hinge mechanism for a vehicle door that allows the door to pivot further than ninety degrees, and preferably to pivot flat against the vehicle exterior, to enable ready access to the interior of the vehicle.